ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Artwork/doc
mit der Vorlage . | 1d-en=Artist who created the original artwork. Use with template whenever possible. | 1d-fr=Artiste ou artisan à l'origine de l'œuvre. Dans la mesure du possible, utiliser le modèle . | 1d-sv=Artist som skapade originalverket. Använd med -mallen om detta är möjligt. | 1def-de=Freifeld, angezeigt als: " ". | 1def-en=blank field presented as: " ". | 1def-fr=champ vide: « » |1def- sv=tomt fält, visas som: " " |1d-td-en = Artist who created the original artwork. |1label-en = Artist |1type = string |2=author |2aliases = Author |2d=For some objects "author" is more appropriate term than "artist". In most cases either "author" or "artist" should be used, not both. |2def= |2stat=optional |2d-td-en = For some objects "author" is more appropriate term than "artist". In most cases either "author" or "artist" should be used, not both. |2label-en = Author |2type = string |4=title |4aliases = Title | 4d-de=Titel des Kunstwerks. Wenn das Kunstwerk keinen Titel hat, überspringen, und stattdessen das Feld description benutzen. Benutze beim Übersetzen Sprachvorlagen und schreibe den Titel in der ursprünglichen Sprache fett, zum Beispiel: * Für viele häufig benutzte Titel sind mehrsprachige Bezeichner verfügbar, zum Beispiel . * | 4d-en=Title of the artwork. Skip and use description field if artwork has no title. Use Language templates when translating and boldface the original-language title, for example: * Many frequently used titles have Multilingual tags are available, like . * | 4d-fr=Titre de l'œuvre. Laisser vide et utiliser le champ description si l'œuvre ne possède pas de titre. Utiliser les modèles de langue pour les traductions et mettre en gras le titre original, par exemple : * Un certain nombre de titres génériques possèdent des modèles de langue tout prêts, par exemple . * | 4d-sv=Konstverkets titel. Skippa detta fält och använd description-fältet om konstverket saknar titel. Använd språkmallar för översättningar och markera originaltiteln i fetstil, t.ex.: * Många vanligen förekommande titlar har flerspråkiga mallar tillgängliga, exempelvis . * |4def= |4stat=optional |4d-td-en = Title of the artwork. Skip and use description field if artwork has no title. |4label-en = Title |4type = string |5=object type |5aliases = Object type/object_type/Object_type |5d-en=Intended for archeological artifacts, allows internationalization and links for more uncommon objects like skyphoi or situlas (automatically internationalized through template:I18n/objects) |5def= |5stat=optional- |5d-td-en = Intended for archeological artifacts, allows internationalization and links for more uncommon objects like skyphoi or situlas (automatically internationalized through template:I18n/objects) |5label-en = Object Type |5type = string |6=description |6aliases = Description | 6d-de=Beschreibung des Inhaltes des Kunstwerks (unter Benutzung mehrsprachiger Bezeichner wie ). Bei Gemälden oft unnötig, wenn title benutzt wird. Die Vorlage kann benutzt werden, um dargestellte Personen aufzulisten. | 6d-en=Description of the content of the artwork (using multilingual templates like ). Often unnecessary in case of paintings when title is used. template could be used to list depicted people. | 6d-fr=Description du contenu de l'œuvre, en utilisant des modèles de langue comme ). Pour les tableaux, cette ligne est souvent inutile si le champ titre est renseigné. Le modèle peut être utilisé pour mentionner les personnes représentées dans l'œuvre. | 6d-sv=Beskrivning av konstverkets innehåll (användandes språkmallar som ). Fältet behöver ofta inte för målningar där title används. -mallen kan användas för at lista avbildade personer. |6def= |6stat=optional |6d-td-en = Description of the content of the artwork. Often unnecessary in case of paintings when title is used. |6label-en = Description |6type = string |8=date |8aliases = Date/year/Year | 8d-de=Zeitpunkt der Schöpfung des ursprünglichen Kunstwerks mittels einer der nachfolgenden Methoden: *benutze bei einfachen Daten das ISO 8601-Format, z.B. "1234" oder "2006-01-15" für "15. Januar 2006". Die nachfolgenden Schreibweisen werden erkannt: ** JJJJ ** JJJJ-MM ** JJJJ-MM-TT *benutze bei allen anderen Daten die Vorlagen oder | 8d-en=Date of creation of the original artwork by one of the following ways: *for simple dates use ISO 8601 format, e.g. "1234" or "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006". The following formats are recognized: ** YYYY ** YYYY-MM ** YYYY-MM-DD *for all other dates use or | 8d-fr=Date de création de l'œuvre originale, à renseigner comme suit : * pour les dates simples, utiliser le format ISO 8601, par exemple « 1234 » ou « 2006-01-15 » pour « 15 janvier 2006 ». Les formats suivants sont acceptés : ** AAAA ** AAAA-MM ** AAAA-MM-JJ * pour toutes les autres dates, utiliser ou | 8d-sv=Datumet för originalverkets färdigställande anget på ett av följande vis: *för enlkla datum använd ISO 8601-formatet, t.ex. "1234" eller "2006-01-15" för "15 januari 2006". Följande format accepteras: ** ÅÅÅÅ ** ÅÅÅÅ-MM ** ÅÅÅÅ-MM-DD *för alla andra datum använd eller . |8def= |8stat=optional |8d-td-en = Date of creation of the original artwork by one of the following ways:for simple dates use ISO 8601 format. The following formats are recognized:YYYY, YYYY-MM, YYYY-MM-DD for all other dates |8label-en = Date |8type = string |9=medium |9aliases = Medium/technique/Technique | 9d-de=(Alternative Bezeichnung: Technik) Für die Schöpfung des Kunstwerks benutzte Hilfsmittel (Technik und Materialien). Benutze möglichst: * Vorlage * mehrsprachige Technik-Bezeichner, wie * Vorlage , um zwischen der Technik einer Reproduktion und der des ursprünglichen Kunstwerks zu unterscheiden | 9d-en=(Alternative name: technique) Medium (technique and materials) used to create artwork. Use, when possible: * template * multilingual Technique tags, like * template to distinguish between the technique of a reproduction and of the original artwork | 9d-fr=(Titre alternatif : technique) Technique et matériaux utilisés pour créer l'œuvre. Dans la mesure du possible, utiliser : * le modèle * les modèles de langue Technique, comme * le modèle pour faire la distinction entre la technique utilisée pour une reproduction et celle de l'œuvre originale | 9d-sv=(Alternativt namn: teknik) Teknik och material användt för att skapa konstverket. Använd, varhelst möjligt: * -mallen * flerspråkiga teknikmallar, som * -mallen för att särskilja mellan tekniken använd för reproduktionen och den för originalverket. |9def= |9stat=optional |9d-td-en = (Alternative name: technique)Medium (technique and materials) used to create artwork. |9label-en = Medium |9type = string |10=dimensions |10aliases = Dimensions/size/Size | 10d-de=Dimensionen des Kunstwerks: 1D (Länge), 2D (Breite × Höhe) or 3D (Breite × Höhe × Tiefe). Bitte benutze die Vorlage zur Formatierung, etwa: * <— liefert * oder <— liefert , wenn die Maße in Inch angegeben werden * Vermeide die Benutzung von Sprachvorlagen | 10d-en=Dimensions of the artwork: 1D (length), 2D (width × height) or 3D (width × height × depth). Please use formatting template, such as: * <— gives * or <— gives , if sizes are given in inches * Avoid using Language templates | 10d-fr=Dimensions de l'œuvre : 1D (longueur), 2D (hauteur × largeur) ou 3D (largeur × hauteur × profondeur). Utiliser le modèle de format : * <— donne * ou <— donne , si les dimensions sont fournies en pouces * éviter d'utiliser les modèles de langue | 10d-sv=Verkets dimensioner: 1D (längd), 2D (bredd × höjd) eller 3D (bredd × höjd × djup) . Vänligen använd -format mallarna, exempelvis: * <— som ger * eller <— som ger , om dimensionerna är angivna i tumm. * Undvik att använda språkmallar. |10def= |10stat=optional |10d-td-en = Dimensions or size of the artwork. |10label-en = Dimensions |10type = string |11=institution |11aliases = Institution/gallery/Gallery/museum/Museum | 11d-de=Galerie, Museum oder Sammlung, d. das Kunstwerk besitzt. Benutze: * Einklappbare Museums-/Galerie-Vorlagen wie , was liefert. Diese Bezeichner basieren auf und belegen den Museum: Pseudo-Namensraum. * Bei verschollenen / verlorenen Kunstwerken: "Gestohlen aus der (Galerie) am (Datum)", "Verloren durch Feuer in der (Galerie) am (Datum)", oder ähnlich. * Für Privatsammlungen benutze | 11d-en=Gallery, museum or collection owning the piece. Use: * collapsible institution templates like giving: Those tags are based on and occupy Institution: namespace. * For lost pieces: "Stolen from (gallery) in (date)", "Lost by fire from (gallery) in (date)", or similar. * For private collection use | 11d-fr=Galerie, musée ou collection propriétaire de l'œuvre. Utiliser * les modèles déroulants Institution comme , qui donne : Ces modèles reposent sur le modèle et appartiennent à l'espace de noms Institution:. * pour les œuvres disparues : « volé à (musée) en (date) », « détruit par le feu à (musée) en (date) », ou équivalent. * pour les collections privées, utiliser |11def= |11stat=optional |11d-td-en = Gallery, museum or collection owning the piece. |11label-en = Institution |11type = string |12=department |12aliases = Department/location/Location | 12d-de=Standort innerhalb des Museums oder der Galerie (bevorzugt) oder die Stadt, in der sich das Kunstwerk befindet (wenn nicht Institution:-Bezeichner mit dem Standort des Museums verwendet werden) | 12d-en=Department or location within the museum or gallery. Before introduction of the templates "location" parameter was sometimes used for location within the museum/gallery and sometimes location of the museum/gallery. | 12d-fr=Localisation à l'intérieur du musée ou de la galerie (préférable) ou la ville où se trouve l'œuvre, si le modèle Institution: n'est pas utilisé |12def= |12stat=optional |12d-td-en = Department or location within the museum or gallery. |12label-en = Department |12type = string |13=references |13aliases = References | 13d-de=Bücher und Webseiten mit Informationen über das Kunstwerk. | 13d-en=Books and websites with information about the artwork. Please use and templates. | 13d-fr=Ouvrages ou pages Web contenant des informations sur l'œuvre. Utiliser les modèles et . | 13d-sv=Böcker eller webbsidor med information om verket. Använd mallarna eller . |13def= |13stat=optional |13d-td-en = Books and websites with information about the artwork. |13label-en = References |13type = string |14=object history |14aliases = Object history/object_history/Object_history | 14d-de=Provenienz (Besitzerhistorie). Benutze , und andere ähnliche Vorlagen. | 14d-en=Provenance (history of artwork ownership). Use , and other similar templates. | 14d-fr=Provenance (historique des propriétaires de l'œuvre). Utiliser les modèles , et autres modèles équivakents. | 14d-sv=Proveniens (föremålets ägandehistorik/härkomst). Använd Use , och andra liknande mallar. |14def= |14stat=optional |14d-td-en = Provenance (history of artwork ownership). |14label-en = Object history |14type = string |15=exhibition history |15aliases = Exhibition history/exhibition_history/Exhibition history | 15d-en=exhibition history | 15d-fr=historique d'exposition | 15d-sv=utställningshistorik |15def= |15stat=optional |15d-td-en = Exhibition History |15label-en = Exhibition History |15type = string |16=credit line |16aliases = Credit line/credit_line/Credit_line | 16d-de=Viele Kunstwerke sind Geschenke an Museen, welche verpflichtet sind, dies anzuzeigen, wie zum Beispiel: Geschenk der Freunde der Louvre-Gemeinschaft, 1961. Nicht zu verwechseln mit Credit line, die entsprechend den Erfordernissen von CC-Lizenzen der Zuschreibung von Fotografen dient | 16d-en=Describes how the artwork came into the museum's collection, or how it came to be on view at the museum, for instance: Gift of the Friends of the Louvre Society, 1961—an important information for museological research. This line may also be part of the museum's obligations to the donor. Not to be confused with credit line attributing the photographer required by CC licenses | 16d-fr=Modalités d'entrée de l'œuvre dans les collections du musée, ou raison pour laquelle elle se trouve exposée, par exemple : « don de la Société des amis du Louvre », 1961 — information importante en matière musologique. Cette information peut également répondre à une exigence du donateur. Ne pas confondre avec les crédits au photographe exigés par certaines licences Creative Commons |16def= |16stat=optional |16d-td-en = Information about source of the file or the photographer. Possible values: If image was found on the internet include original URLs (preferably two, embedding web page and image). If it is a scan from a book than include the book references where you scanned it from (preferably with ISBN and page) If it is your own or someone else photograph than provide the name of the photographer Some examples: ArtRenewal.org : Gallery : Info : Pic, Milner, John: Mondrian, p. 35 - ISBN 0714831670, Be aware what for 2D works like paintings only copyrights of the original artist are important so if the artist died more than 70 years ago most images found on the web or scanned from art books are OK. However in case of sculptures and other 3D works information about the photographer is important to justify the license. |16label-en = Credit Line |16type = string |17=inscriptions |17aliases = Inscriptions | 17d-de=Beschreibung von: Inschriften, Wasserzeichen, Untertiteln, Wappen, etc. Benutze | 17d-en=Description of: inscriptions, watermarks, captions, coats of arm, etc. Use | 17d-fr=Description des inscriptions, filigranes, sous-titres, armes, etc. Utiliser | 17d-sv=Beskrivning av inskriptioner, vattenmärken, bildtexter, vapensköldar, etc. Använd |17def= |17stat=optional |17d-td-en = Description of: inscriptions, watermarks, captions, coats of arm, etc. |17label-en = Inscriptions |17type = string |18=notes |18aliases = Notes | 18d-de=Zusätzliche Informationen über das Kunstwerk und seine Geschichte. | 18d-en=Additional information about the artwork and its history. | 18d-fr=Toute information complémentaire sur l'œuvre et son histoire. | 18d-sv=Övrig information om konstverket och dess historia. |18def= |18stat=optional |18d-td-en = Additional information about the artwork and its history. |18label-en = Notes |18type = string |19=accession number |19aliases = Accession number/id/Id/ID | 19d-de=Zugangsnummer des Museums oder eine andere Inventar- oder Idenfikationsnummer. Stelle auch einen Link zur Datenbank des Museums bereit, falls verfügbar. | 19d-en=Museum's accession number or some other inventory or identification number. Provide also link to museum database if available. | 19d-fr=Numéro d'inventaire, numéro d'usage, numéro de catalogue ou tout autre numéro identifiant l'œuvre. | 19d-sv=Museets accessionsnummer eller annat inventarie- eller identifikationsnummer. Ange även en länk till museets databas om möjligt. |19def= |19stat=optional |19d-td-en = Museum's accession number or some other inventory or identification number. Provide also link to museum database if available. |19label-en = Accession Number |19type = string |20=place of origin |20aliases = place of origin/Place of origin/place_of_origin/Place_of_origin | 20d-en=Place of origin |20def= |20stat=optional |20d-td-en = Place of origin |20label-en = Place of origin |20type = string |21=source |21aliases = Source | 21d-de=Informationen über die Herkunft der Datei oder den Fotografen. Mögliche Werte: * Wenn das Bild im Internet gefunden wurde, binde die ursprünglichen URLs ein (bevorzugt zwei, beinhaltend Webseite und Bild). * Wenn es sich um einen Scan aus einem Buch handelt, binde Verweise über das Buch ein, aus dem du es gescannt hast (bevorzugt mit ISBN und Seite) * Wenn es deine eigene oder die Fotografie eines anderen ist, stelle den Namen des Fotografen bereit Ein paar Beispiele: * ArtRenewal.org : Galerie : Info : Bild * Milner, John: Mondrian, S. 35 - ISBN 0714831670 Beachte, dass bei zweidimensionalen Werken wie Gemälden nur das Copyright des ursprünglichen Künstlers relevant ist, wenn dieser also vor mehr als 70 Jahren gestorben ist, gehen die meisten seiner Bilder, die man im Web findet oder aus Kunstbüchern scannt, in Ordnung. Im Falle von Skulpturen oder anderen dreidimensionalen Werken sind dagegen Informationen über den Fotografen wichtig, um die Lizenz zu rechtfertigen. | 21d-en=Information about source of the file or the photographer. Possible values: * If image was found on the internet include original URLs (preferably two, embedding web page and image). * If it is a scan from a book than include the book references where you scanned it from (preferably with ISBN and page) * If it is your own or someone else photograph than provide the name of the photographer Some examples: * ArtRenewal.org : Gallery : Info : Pic * Milner, John: Mondrian, p. 35 - ISBN 0714831670 Be aware what for 2D works like paintings only copyrights of the original artist are important so if the artist died more than 70 years ago most images found on the web or scanned from art books are OK. However in case of sculptures and other 3D works information about the photographer is important to justify the license. | 21d-fr=Informations sur l'origine du fichier ou le photographe. Contenu possible : * si l'image a été trouvée sur le Web, préciser l'URL originale (idéalement, URL de la page et URL de l'image elle-même) ; * si l'image a été scannée, mentionner les références de l'ouvrage d'origine (idéalement avec le numéro ISBN et la page) ; * s'il s'agit de votre image ou de celle d'un tiers, mentionner le nom du photographe Quelques exemples : * ArtRenewal.org : Galerie : Information : Pic * Milner, John: Mondrian, p. 35 - ISBN 0714831670 Veuillez noter que seul le droit d'auteur de l'artiste original entre en ligne pour la reproduction d'œuvres en deux dimensions : si l'auteur est mort depuis plus de 70 ans, les images trouvées sur le Web ou scannées dans des ouvrages d'art peuvent être importées sur Commons. En revanche, il faut préciser le droit d'auteur du photographe pour les sculptures et autres œuvres en trois dimensions. |21def= |21stat=required |21d-td-en = Source |21label-en = Source |21type = string |22=permission |22aliases = Permission | 22d-de=Lizenz-Informationen. Gebräuchliche Lizenz-Bezeichner beinhalten: * <— Datei im Web gefunden; Künstler vor mehr als 100 Jahren gestorben * Kunstwerk: Fotografie: <— Datei selber geschaffen; Künstler vor mehr als 100 Jahren gestorben | 22d-en=license information. Common license tag(s), include: * <— file found on the web; artist died 100+ years ago * Artwork: Photo: <— file self-made; artist died 100+ years ago | 22d-fr=informations de licence. Les modèles de licence classiques sont, entre autres : * <— fichier trouvé sur le Web, l'artiste est mort depuis plus de 100 ans * œuvre : photo : <— photo personnelle, l'artiste est mort depuis plus de 100 ans | 22def-de=Freifeld, angezeigt als: " " | 22def-en=blank field presented as: " " | 22def-fr=champ vide : « » |22stat=optional |22d-td-en = license information. Common license tag(s), include: <— file found on the web; artist died 100+ years ago Artwork: Photo: <— file self-made; artist died 100+ years ago |22label-en = Permission |22type = string |23=other_versions |23aliases = Other_versions/other versions/Other versions | 23d-de=Linkt zu abgeleiteten Dateien oder solchen von sehr ähnlichem Inhalt; benutze Thumbnails oder . | 23d-en=Links to files with very similar content or derivative files; use thumbnails or . | 23d-fr=Liens vers des fichiers de contenu similaire ou fichiers dérivés ; utiliser des vignettes ou . | 23d-sv=Länkar till filer med liknande innehåll eller härledda verk. Använd tumnaglar eller . |23def= |23stat=optional |23d-td-en = Links to files with very similar content or derivative files; use thumbnails or . |23label-en = other versions |23type = string |24=other_fields |24aliases = Other_fields/other fields/Other fields | 24d-de=Zusätzliche Tabellenfelder. Am einfachsten zu realisieren durch . | 24d-en=Additional table fields. Easiest way to use it is through . There are also other_fields_1, other_fields_2, and other_fields_3 for placing fields in other locations. | 24d-fr=Champs supplémentaires. Le moyen le plus simple de les utiliser est de recourir à . |24def= |24stat=optional- |24d-td-en = Additional table fields. |24label-en = other_fields |24type = string |31=strict |31aliases = | 31d-de=Üblicherweise zeigt Kunstwerk immer "Künstler" und "Herkunft/Fotograf" an. Dieses Standardverhalten kann durch das Parameter "strict=" umgangen werden. Benutze es aber nur, wenn die Datei Möglichkeiten bietet, Lizenz und Herkunft zu spezifizieren, zum Beispiel durch zusätzliche Vorlagen , um fotografische Angaben näher zu beschreiben. | 31d-en=Ordinarily Artwork always show "Author" and "Source/Photographer". This default behavior can be overwritten by setting "strict=". Use only when file contains ways of specifying license and source, for example through additional template used to specify photograph info separately. | 31d-fr=Le modèle Artwork affiche généralement les champs « Artiste » et « Source/Photographe ». Ce comportement par défaut peut etre modifié par le paramètre « strict= ». À n'utiliser que si le fichier mentionne déjà par ailleurs la licence et la source, par exemple si un modèle est utilisé pour décrire les informations relatives à la photographie de l'œuvre. |31def=1 |31stat=optional- |31d-td-en = Ordinarily Artwork always show "Author" and "Source/Photographer". This default behavior can be overwritten by setting "strict=". Use only when file contains ways of specifying license and source, for example through additional template used to specify photograph info separately. |31label-en = Strict |31type = string |32=demo |32aliases = | 32d-de="demo=1" erzwingt die Anzeige aller von der Vorlage gebotenen Felder unabhängig davon, ob sie benutzt werden oder nicht. Dies ist nur für den Vorlagen:-Namensraum gedacht, wenn Vorlagenfelder demonstriert werden sollen. Die übliche Form ist "demo=1". | 32d-en="demo=1" will show all the fields used by the template empty or not. Meant to be used only in template: namespace when demonstrating template fields. Usual form is "demo=1". | 32d-fr="demo=1" permet d'afficher tous les champs, qu'ils soient renseignés ou non. Ce paramètre n'est à utiliser que dans l'espace Template: à des fins de documentation. La forme habituelle est "demo=1". |32def= |32stat=optional- |32d-td-en = "demo=1" will show all the fields used by the template empty or not. Meant to be used only in template: namespace when demonstrating template fields. Usual form is "demo=1". |32label-en = Demo |32type = string |name=Artwork |desc= bietet eine Alternative zur Vorlage , um Bilder von Kunstwerken zu beschreiben, insbesondere solche, die sich in Museen oder Galerien befinden. Ursprünglich war sie nur für malerische Kunst gedacht (Gemälde, und im erweiterten Sinne: Fresken, Zeichnungen, Stiche, Glasmalereien etc.), wird nun aber auch für Skulpturen, archäologische Artefakte, künstlerische Fotografien, museale Sammlungen etc. empfohlen. Wenn die Abbildung des angezeigte Werkes selbst ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk ist, soll diese Vorlage zusätzlich zu benutzt werden. | en= is an alternative to template used for the description of images of artworks, especially those residing in museums or galleries. Faithful reproductions (without specific creative contribution from the photograph) of 2D art only require a license for the artwork, like . Copyrightable photos of 2D art and photos of 3D art (sculptures, structures, coins, gems, etc.) require a licence for the depicted artwork and a licence for the photograph itself. In such cases, is recommended. See here for more information about copyright of the copied artwork. | fr= est utilisé à la place du modèle pour la description d'images d'œuvres d'art, en particulier les œuvres abritées dans des musées ou galeries. Pour les reproductions fidèles d'œuvres d'art en deux dimensions, seul le droit d'auteur de l'artiste est important (cas décrit par la licence ). En revanche, les photographies artistiques d'œuvres en deux dimensions, et toutes les photographies d'œuvres en trois dimensions (sculptures, éléments architecturaux, pièces, pierres gravées, etc.), une licence spécifique est nécessaire pour la photographie de l'œuvre. Il faut alors utiliser le modèle . Veuillez vous reporter à Commons:Image_casebook#Art_.28copies_of.29 pour plus d'informations sur le droit d'auteur de l'œuvre copiée. }} |desc-td-en = This template is used to provide formatting to the basic information for artworks |namespace=file |usergroup=all |placement=top |usage-notes= | en=Use instead of }} |type=infobox |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |i18n-mediawiki-msg= |seealso=Commons:Infoboxes, , , , , |setscats= |print=infobox |shorthand= |relieson= }} |title = |date = |medium = |dimensions = |institution = |location = Salle des États |notes = |source = Musée du Louvre |permission = |other versions = File:Mona Lisa.jpg|2,835 × 4,289 pixels File:Mona_Lisa,_by_Leonardo_da_Vinci,_from_C2RMF_retouched.jpg|1,029 × 1,568 pixels File:Mona Lisa-LF-restoration-v2.jpg|File:Mona Lisa.jpg with reduced yellowing version 2) File:Mona_Lisa,_by_Leonardo_da_Vinci,_from_C2RMF_retouched.jpg|743 × 1,155 pixels File:Mona Lisa-restored.jpg|Mona Lisa.jpg with colors adjusted) File:Mona Lisa headcrop.jpg }} |title = |date = |medium = |dimensions = |institution = |location = Salle des États |notes = |source = Musée du Louvre |permission = |other versions = File:Mona Lisa.jpg|2,835 × 4,289 pixels File:Mona_Lisa,_by_Leonardo_da_Vinci,_from_C2RMF_retouched.jpg|1,029 × 1,568 pixels File:Mona Lisa-LF-restoration-v2.jpg|File:Mona Lisa.jpg with reduced yellowing version 2) File:Mona_Lisa,_by_Leonardo_da_Vinci,_from_C2RMF_retouched.jpg|743 × 1,155 pixels File:Mona Lisa-restored.jpg|Mona Lisa.jpg with colors adjusted) File:Mona Lisa headcrop.jpg }} Standard categories associated with this template * Category:Black and white reproductions of paintings in color: If the file is a black and white reproduction of a painting (in color), add this category to the file. * Category:Details of paintings: If the file shows a partial reproduction of the painting, generally focusing on a specific element, add this category to the file. * Category:Paintings with over-cropped borders: If the file reproduces not 100% of the painting, but misses some of the areas around its borders, add this category to the file. * Category:Paintings with borders Microformat * See also Commons:Machine-readable data. *